vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino (Web Novel)
Summary Dino is one of Eight Star Demon Lords along with Rimuru Tempest, Ruminas, Leon, and Dagruel. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A | High 4-C Name: Dino Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 2000+ Classification: Fallen Angel, Demon Lord, Seraphim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Magic, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Angels have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and even if their souls are destroyed, will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Light exists), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Forcefield Creation, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal (Within Heaven, however, Angels take physical bodies when in the material world), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly overtime; Born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Light. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Angels were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Light and will revive as long as the Spirit of Light exist), Power Mimicry, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Dimensional Travel, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Radiation Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) | Same as before plus Black Hole Creation with Breakdown Nostalgia, Resistance to Aura, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space). Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | Large Star level (Comparable if not superior to Zegion) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) | FTL (Comparable if not superior to Zegion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Continent level | Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Crumbling Fang:' A God class great sword, the ability of Dino’s Slothful King Belphegor can be interwoven into his sword techniques, creating a phantasmagorical illusion sword, which obstructs his enemy’s perception. Dino later lost Crumbling Fang, but he replaces it with two other swords. Namely Excalibur and Caliburn. *'Excalibur:' A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. *'Caliburn:' A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Seraphim:' Dino is a upper tier spiritual lifeform, thus he has no physical body, and exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Fallen Hypno:' Dino's ability which is a strong hypnosis induction. Resisting it with willpower is useless. For those who need rest, they would fall into an eternal sleep. It is the strongest of Dino’s abilities that exerts a wide-range effect. *'Fallen Catastrophe:' An hypnotic ability which causes everyone who fails to resist it to die. Dino can also use it to hypnotize his opponents into doing what he wants. The ability doesn't use sound as a medium, and barriers can’t be defended against it. It’s an ability which exerts absolute control over people with emotion and intelligence. *'Fallen Strike:' The strongest secret technique of the illusion sword that Dino had created. The ability releases a wave that stimulates negative feelings and with just a graze from Dino's sword can rob the target of its will to live. The negative wave is released in all directions, so even if someone succeeds in evading Dino's strike, they will still be bathed in the wave. *'Fallen Thanatos:' An ability which causes the death of its targets, even if his opponent is using a virtual body, it’s an inescapable technique that will affect not only their virtual body but also their main body even if it is in a distant place. *'Fallen King Lucifer:' The degraded version of Dino's Ultimate Skill given by Veldanavar, Prideful King Lucifer. It has both the power of Gii Crimson's Prideful King Lucifer and Milim Navar's Wrathful King Satan. However, it's ultimately inferior to both Ultimate Skills. *'Fallen Crusade:' Dino's strongest attack. After focusing spiritual and magical energy into both Excalibur and Caliburn, Dino shouts out a streak of white light and black shadow from his swords. *'Breakdown Nostalga': A technique requiring no less than 4 people. With two people, it forms a one-dimensional line of two dots connected, with three people, it forms a two-dimensional triangle, and with four people, it forms a three-dimensional tetrahedron. The tetrahedron encloses its target inside an Absolute Barrier that prevents the energy inside from leaking out. Using this technique Diablo, Dino, Zegion, and Benimaru unleashed their strongest abilities, creating a catastrophic, destructive power which was the greatest ever seen since the beginning of the universe. The ability creates a powerful gravitational force towards the center, and consigned everything into oblivion beyond the Event Horizon, in other words, a black hole, as not even light can escape it or teleportation abilities due to it's distorted space.0 *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Dino understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Base | Divine Weapons Manifestation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Angels Category:Internet Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Death Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4